


With just a glance

by brokenpenbleedinglead



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, I may have cheated by using a really long one, sort of angsty, three sentence fic challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpenbleedinglead/pseuds/brokenpenbleedinglead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid can remember, and that may be the worst punishment. Three sentence fic challenge... Tempted to expand to other characters and situations at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With just a glance

Reid can still recall Hotch's smile, Gideon's voice, Morgan's laugh, Prentiss's kindness, Elle's eyes, JJ's earnestness, Blake's confidence, Rossi's humor, and Garcia's cheerfulness. He hates it. If he could forget, their absence might hurt less.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand this when I have "free" time.


End file.
